ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green v. Red: Madness Returns
The 21th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu ** Triton ** Cloak / Tyrone Johnson ** Dagger / Tandy Bowen ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green *** Tippy Toes *** Monkey Joe ** Torgo ** Typhon the Elemental Beast Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Mockingbird / Barbara “Bobbi” Morse Villains * HYDRA ** Red Goblin / Red Skull / Johann Schmidt ** Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian ** Arnim Zola ** Carnage *** Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker ** Sinister Six (leave team) *** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius *** Mysterio / Quentin Beck *** Electro / Max Dillon *** Hydro-Man / Morris Bench *** Kraven the Hunter *** Mecha Rhino / Glenn Talbot * Green Goblin / Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn Other Characters * Aunt May Plot In a HYDRA facility located in Siberia, Doctor Octopus is having an argument with Viper Empress over their agents’ past failures at the hands of the New Avengers which only resulted in the young heroes’ team getting stronger every time they progress. Octavius assures her that things will be different when the HYDRA Goblin Project is complete, to which Viper warns him that this is his last chance. Just as HYDRA agents begin their project, the New Avengers (consisting of all members who had joined the team previously), followed by Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Iron Patriot and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Fury, Hill, Coulson and Mockingbird arrive and break in the field and begin their final assault on HYDRA. The event is being observed by the Red Goblin from the Negative Zone as he claims that “HYDRA will yet live.”. The battle goes on as the Avengers defeat countless waves of Venom-mutated agents and subjects and work their way to free the civilian hostages the Sinister Six captured for Doctor Octopus’ HYDRA Goblin Project. Iron Patriot also works his way well with the mission, although in a more threatening fashion, to which Captain America convinces Spider-Man that Norman must remain in check, because Octavius’ plan may involve driving Norman mad enough to go rogue, to which Spider-Man, regarding HYDRA’s previous attacks with Oscorp technology and the previous incidents of Norman’s Goblin rampage, agrees as Mary Jane also senses that the worse is still coming. Just as the young heroes manage to defeat the Sinister Six, a portal to the Negative Zone opens and Spider-Man and Captain America are confronted by Red Goblin, whom they recognize as the Red Skull. The duo battles the Goblin while the rest of the heroes escort the hostage subjects to safety. American Son and Iron Man also join the fight while Phoenix Princess and Black Widow continue fighting Viper Empress and Agent Hill and Iron Phoenix discuss about an idea to drive off the HYDRA agents once and for all. Just as Spider-Man and Captain America defeat him, Red Goblin notices Norman in his Iron Patriot armor and takes off to challenge him. Noticing what the Red Skull had become, Doctor Octopus and his teammates assume that HYDRA agents had used them for their own purposes just like Osborn had enslaved Octavius and take their leave, resigning from HYDRA. As he battles and subdues Norman, Red Goblin infamously mocks Norman over his attempts to be a hero being just a deception to hide his shame over his past mistakes enough to Norman activate an serum within his armor which transforms him into the Green Goblin, to both Harry and Peter’s horror. As the two Goblins continue battling each other, Peter apologizes for Harry over what he could not stop, to which Harry forgives him and claims that he always knew a day like this would have come and chooses to accept that his father is the one who really brought this on, deciding that Norman will not be a part of life anymore. As the battle goes on, Hill and Gwen head to the HYDRA base Control Room and create an Hyper-dimensional Portal using a duplicate of the Siege Perilous and, with Stark’s help, they create a portal which vacuums all HYDRA forces, including Red Goblin, Viper Empress, Carnage Strucker and Arnim Zola into the Negative Zone, ending HYDRA’s threat. Spider-Man and American Son also defeat an berserk Green Goblin and use an upgraded version of the Anti-Goblin antidote to permanently cure Norman off his mutation. Back in the Triskelion, the young heroes are residing satisfied over their victory, although Harry is still saddened over what his father brought on. He is consolidated by Peter, Mary Jane and Liz, who assure him that, as long as he still has friends, he still has a better family he can look after. The New Avengers are aware, however, that Norman, having learned of the young heroes’ identities, might plan to threaten their normal lives like the Sinister Six would, but Captain America assures them that as long as he and the Avengers are there, Norman will be stopped. As he leaves, Captain America also assures them that he and the Avengers will be handling Osborn’s next move and suggests Peter for one favor: to keep the family together, to which Peter agrees to do so... whatever it takes. “''It all continues in Avengers Assemble.” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * After Captain America convinces him to keep Norman in check, Spider-Man takes note of the numerous times Oscorp endangered mankind after its products feel in the hands of HYDRA, which happened in ''The Phoenix Awakens'', ''Shadows of HYDRA'', ''Carnage Vengeance'', etc. He also regards Norman's previous atrocities as the Green Goblin since the episodes Revealed, Rise of the Green Goblin, Carnage, Venom Bomb, Ultimate, New Warriors and the four-parter Spider-Verse. Next Episodes * In the end of the episode, a small message says: “''It all continues in Avengers Assemble”, marking continuity to the 'Avengers: New Heroes’ Time' episode ''War of the Patriots. Notes * The title of the episode is an short referencing to DC Comics’ Cinematic film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Voice Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Matt Lanter as American Son / Harry Osborn, Agent Venom / Flash Thompson Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers